


Braille

by im_pie_la



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is blind, First fic FYI, M/M, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind!Castiel and Boyfriend!Dean. Just a sweet fluffy oneshot based on a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braille

Cas sat on the sofa, listening to the TV, his hand resting lightly on the Braille engraved remote. A loud jangling noise cut over the jabbering on the TV, which meant someone had opened the front door. Castiel tensed, opening his milky eyes as if that could make him see. His teeth started chattering slightly, jerkily biting down on his lip. He heard footsteps. The living room door swung open, with a jangle and a creak. Cas frowned and got up slowly, only to be meant by a hand on his forearm, gently guiding him back down. "Dean?" his head whipped back and forth trying to hear something with his hyper-sensitive hearing. Another hand fell on his shoulder. "Shh," someone breathed next to his ear. Cas instantly relaxed, it was Dean's voice, with the gruffness and tenderness. Cas ran his hands over Dean's arms, feeling for the patches of raised skin, where his boyfriend had tattoos. But Dean took his hands and lifted them; his rough, but gentle hands guided his soft ones to the underside of his wrist. Cas furrowed his brow. This wasn't their routine. Their routine was Dean would let him feel all over him looking for the new tattoo, and when he found it, he would try to guess what it is. Then Dean would curl up on the sofa, or their bed, and would talk about it, about every swirl, colour, curve, line, dot and how it fit in with the others. Then Cas would add it to the mental picture of the boyfriend he had never seen, who was always patient with him and who he loved more than anyone else. Cas ran his hands over the stretch of skin, feeling with his sensitive fingers. Finally he found it. A series of raised dots on his wrist, Dean's heartbeat thumping through Castiel's fingers. He drifted his hands along the new tattoo. He could feel his boyfriend's breath near his ear as he quickly deciphered the dots. Then he realises with a gasp. Inked forever on Dean's wrist is a short sentence in Braille: 'Will you marry me?' XXXxxxXXX A week later, after thousands of 'yes's', hugs and even crying, Cas calls his brother Gabriel for a favour. Within an hour, Cas is sitting in a tattoo chair, having needles stuck into his skin, injecting ink into his wrist. Castiel comes home with his first tattoo. A short series of dots adorn his own wrist; three Braille letters: Y-E-S

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction (on here anyway) but I have a fanfiction.net account (Fezzes at 221b) and I'll mostly be putting them stories here. So leave a review or Kudos if you liked it or if you hate it and want to throw it into the depths of the Pit where it will burn Luci at the touch :) 
> 
> Also really sorry for the massive block of writing. If everyone knows how to actually space it out properly, could you let me know? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> Have a nice day
> 
> Loki (I know it's not an original name but my friends call me it so hey)


End file.
